The field of the disclosure relates generally to in-flight navigation procedures, and more specifically, to methods and system for use in displaying these procedures in a graphical form.
In-flight navigation procedures are typically depicted on a cockpit display or paper charts to a pilot and/or co-pilot as pre-composed and non-interactive images. Such images typically contain relatively large quantities of information which may be applicable to multiple procedures and multiple flight paths.
The pilot, co-pilot, and/or other personnel may be required to visually and mentally digest and filter non-relevant information from the displayed procedures to focus on information that applies specifically to the operational situation at hand. For example, if the aircraft being flown is a category “C” aircraft, then information pertaining to the category “A”, “B” and “D” aircraft is not needed by the pilot or co-pilot. As will be appreciated, this can significantly add to the cognitive workload of the pilot and/or co-pilot during normal flight operations and/or when performing a flight maneuver, such as a landing approach, in the aircraft.
Even within digital Electronic Flight Bag (EFB) devices, at least some known chart displays do not allow real-time user interaction to filter information, to alter displayed data, or to use real-time and current operational parameters to declutter displayed procedures automatically and dynamically. Thus, such charts still require users to cognitively filter out a relatively large amount of information that is not pertinent to the instant situation.